Hit Comics Vol 1 24
Supporting Characters: * , Stormy's co-worker * Doc Vaughan, Stormy's boss Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Miss Jean Dale, Women's Army Motor Corps Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Red Bee: "The Drug Hijackers" | Synopsis5 = Truckloads of precious drugs, needed at the battlefront, are being hijacked by mobsters. Assistant District Attorney Rick Raleigh decides to ride along with the next shipment, and tells his boss about this plan. A week later, there's another hijacking, only now the Red Bee jumps out of the back of the truck, and beats up two pistol-packing thugs, while a third sneaks up behind him and knocks him unconscious with a pistol butt. The driver takes advantage of this distraction to continue his important wartime mission, driving quickly away. Alas, the bad guys know his destination; these drugs are shipped abroad from Central General Hospital; the hijackers rally up and drive in pursuit. Some time later the Red Bee picks himself off the ground, sees everybody gone, figures out where they went, and hitches a ride to the hospital, (where he probably should be going anyway, with the recent concussion he's just received). At the hospital, he finds the hijackers in a store room and attacks them, but a chloroform-soaked cloth is clapped over his nose, and he falls down unconscious. The chloroformer and hijack-boss turns out to be Dr. Williams, who now plans to do some impromptu surgery to t.R.B., but a nurse has overheard his plans; she runs outside to summon some cops. The Red Bee wakes up on the operating table, releases Michael the bee, who distracts Dr. Williams long enough for the masked man to punch him out. The three thugs charge into the room; he punches them out also, then leaves the scene, changes clothes, and returns as Rick Raleigh to discuss the case with the very pretty nurse. Unless Rick Raleigh keeps a spare set of clothes stashed in Central General Hospital, then he was wearing that business suit under his very tight Red Bee costume through most of this story. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dr. Williams Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In this issue's Stormy Foster story, Stormy's boss's name is spelled "Vaughn," in the dialogue balloons and in the lettering on his store's awning. In most other Stormy Foster episodes, including the first (Hit #18) and the last (Hit #34), his name is spelled "Vaughan." * The Red Bee makes his final golden age appearance in this issue, despite the story's closing caption: "The vultures of society feel the sting of the Red Bee again in the next issue of Hit Comics." * In this issue's Red Bee story, Rick gets head-conked with a pistol butt, his 14th and seemingly final cranial concussion. * Also appearing in this issue of Hit Comics were: ** Betty Bates: (The Power Plant Saboteurs), by Stanley Charlot & Al Bryant ** Bob and Swab: (It Started with a Lost Hat), by Klaus Nordling ** Comet Kelly: (The Chinese Heroine), by Vernon Henkel *** This is Comet Kelly's last appearance in Hit Comics. ** : (Giant Mushrooms), by George Brenner ** Strange Twins: (Hospital of Spies), by Jerry Iger & Alex Blum *** This is the last episode of Strange Twins in Hit Comics. ** Captain Flagg: (Revenge on the Japanese), by Toni Blum & Alexander Koda *** This is Captain Jim Flagg's last appearance in Hit Comics. ** Swordfish: (Duel with a Two-Man Sub), by Fred Guardineer *** This is Swordfish's last appearance in Hit Comics. ** Don Glory: (The Bund's Champion), by Lincoln Ross & Arthur Peddy | Trivia = * Red Bee artist "B. H. Aviary" = Witmer Williams | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #24 entire issue * Hit Comics #24 index entry }}